


Daydreamin'

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [17]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm works a lot and sometimes his brain does things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamin'

Malcolm had spent the night at the office (again) and he was already on the third cup of coffee from the pot he’d made when he’d gotten up hours ago. He really should have Sam show him how to make the coffee properly. Right now it felt (and tasted) like motor oil he was drinking rather than coffee. The barest hint of a smile crossed his lips as he thought of his PA. Then, schooling himself, he got back to the pile of work he had to get done. 

An hour later, Sam arrived at the office to greet the other early starters and the security guard. Getting to her desk just outside Malcolm’s office, Sam shook her head. The only time he ever got into the office before her was if he stayed over the night. Hanging her coat up, Sam went right to the kitchenette and found the thick, black liquid that Malcolm had thought was coffee. Making a face of disgust, she threw it out and made a fresh pot. While it brewed she headed to the cafe and picked up a muffin for Malcolm and ordered a platter of fruit to be delivered in an hour. 

Muffin in hand, Sam returned to get him a fresh cup of coffee and only then entered his office. 

‘Morning, Malcolm.’ Her voice was like an angel descending from heaven to Malcolm and he had to quickly catch himself before he grinned at her. 

‘Morning, Sam.’

‘Pulled an all-nighter did you?’ She laid the muffin on the desk in front of him with a fresh coffee, picking up the old one without a word. ‘You’ll be wanting the shaver, I think.’ 

‘Oh?’ Malcolm instinctively lifted a hand to his chin and rubbed it, feeling the stubble. ‘Yes, please, Sam.’

‘I’ll have it in a moment.’ She went over to a small wardrobe and pulled out a fresh suit for him. ‘You’ll be wanting the dark grey for the appointment with the PM today.’ 

‘Thanks, that’s the one.’ Malcolm sat back and sipped his coffee. 

‘There’s fresh boxers in your bottom desk drawer at the back if you need them.’ Sam told him and smiled at the lift in his eyebrow. She didn’t say anything else as she left the office. 

Left on his own, Malcolm ate his muffin and enjoyed the cup of coffee (which now actually tasted like coffee). Scratching at his chin, he grimaced. Sam was right, he definitely needed a shave. Pulling the pair of new boxers out of the bottom drawer he tossed it over towards the wardrobe where his fresh suit hung. He knew she’d be back shortly with the shaver and, as if on cue, she was knocking and then entering his office. She plugged the shaver into the wall socket and, not allowing him to touch it, began to rid him of his stubble. 

‘Stop fussing. You do a horrible job when you’re left to your own and you’re going to a meeting with the PM. You’ll give me a bad name as the best PA otherwise.’ Sam began to work on his stubble and she glared at Malcolm when he tried to speak. Giving up, Malcolm just sat back and let Sam do as she wished to shave him clean. 

With a brush of her hand over his jacket and shirt, Sam stood up and looked him over. ‘There you go, all good now. I’ll go and keep your fans at bay while you change.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ Malcolm grinned as she gathered up the shaver and left him. Instead of getting up to change right away, he sat there, resting his chin in his hand and looking at his closed office door where she had gone.

As he sat there staring at the empty space where Sam had stood, he found his mind drifting. Sam was helping him shave, her fingers so very soft on his chin as she directed his head to tilt so she could shave him. A smile grew on his lips as he thought of her close against him, her legs against his. He could almost look down his nose as she had him lean his head back to get his neck, catching a glimpse of her pale cream lace bra that held her pert breasts. Without realizing it, Malcolm was licking his lips at the thought of her bosom so close. 

With a quick shake of his head, Malcolm turned his gaze from the door to the file on his desk and tried to get his head back into his work. Malcolm found it mildly annoying that his thoughts kept turning back to Sam and her breasts pressing close to him. About an hour later of very little work done on his part, Sam was knocking lightly and entering his office, a tray of mixed fruit in her hands. Without a word, she placed it to the right of him on the only clear section of his desk and picked up his empty coffee cup. ‘Do I dare ask if you’ll be wanting a lunch ordered in for later? You do have an hour between your senior ministers meeting and the one with the PM.’

‘I was going to go over and surprise the Immigration team with a snap visit. Have to keep their balls in a vise since the last screw up.’ Malcolm said by way of saying no to her on lunch. Sam made her usual clucking noise of disapproval at his skipping of a proper lunch. 

‘I’ll get you a mug of broth then instead of tea.’ Sam said and left him sitting there without giving him an opportunity to say anything else. Sitting back in his chair, he was once more watching where she had gone. This time, his mind started to drift into a mad notion of her bringing in his mug of broth, settling onto his lap, and then feeding him spoonfuls of the hot broth. When a drop of soup fell from the spoon onto his chin she was leaning forward and lightly licking the broth off his skin before he was placing a finger on her cheek and guiding her lips to his to kiss her tenderly. 

‘Malcolm?’ Sam’s voice interrupted his thoughts of slipping his tongue between her soft, wet lips with a start. 

‘Hm? Oh. Sorry. Was trying to come up with some good insults for the Immigration team.’ Malcolm grinned wickedly to try and cover his momentary loss of control.

‘Well, that’s a relief! For a minute there, I thought for sure that look on your face was the sort of face I’d see on my nephew when he was dreaming of his favourite poster girl on his bedroom wall.’ Sam teased and then laughed at how red Malcolm’s face went. ‘Not that you’re anywhere near being a hormonal teenaged boy!’ She placed the mug of broth on the desk and then leaving him once more.

Sighing with a bit of frustration, Malcolm took a few minutes to enjoy his broth and think about his work. Once more, his mind drifted back to Sam finishing feeding him his broth and some seriously heavy petting. Malcolm imagined he could smell her perfume and feel the heat of her leg under his hand as he began to slide up the inside of her thighs under her skirt and then his phone rang and the daydream was over. After his phone call, Malcolm ran a hand through his hair in frustration and wonder as to how he could even begin to think that daydreaming about his PA would be a great idea at the office. Maybe tonight, he thought, when he was home and having a shower.. no, he checked himself. A long hot bath would be happening tonight. Then he could imagine her on top of him in the water and with the bubbles. First though, he thought, have to make it through the day. 

After that, Malcolm’s day was non-stop until after 4 pm and the last of his meetings ended. Sinking into his chair, Sam was quick to join him with a fresh coffee. ‘Meetings went well?’

‘Well enough for a horde of half-assed fuckwits.’ Malcolm took off his glasses and threw them on his desk, rubbing his eyes. Sam was busying herself around the office to tidy up his stacks of folders and files, collecting up his suit from earlier, including his old boxers. ‘Hey, you don’t have to..’ He sat up to stop her but Sam ignored him and just tucked them into his trousers. 

‘I do hope you’re not staying late tonight, Malcolm.’ Sam asked as she stood with his clothes in her arms. 

‘No, no. Not tonight. My back is killing me and my bed gets upset if I’m away two nights in a row.’

‘Good. Otherwise I’d be dragging you out of the office by your tie.’ Sam teased him. 

‘Don’t be tempting, Sam.’ Malcolm shot back with a wink. ‘Now, fuck off, I have a bit of wrapping up for the day before I can leave.’

‘I’m not leaving until you do,’ Sam warned as she left the office. At her desk, she arranged for the cleaners pick-up the next day and discreetly tucked his soiled boxers into a bag and into her satchel. She’d throw it in her own laundry that weekend and return it to him next week. 

At 5 pm, Sam saw no sign of Malcolm emerging from his office with his jacket on so she got her jacket on and had her bag in hand before walking back into his office. ‘Malcolm. Home. Now. Or else..’

‘Yes, yes. I’ll leave in a bit.’ He was bent over a folder with his pen making notes in the margins. 

She stood behind him, ‘That’s for the policy meeting two weeks from now.’ 

‘I know. I’m getting it finished up ahead of time… OW.’ Malcolm looked back at Sam. ‘You’re not supposed to hit your boss in the back of the head, Sam! I could set Human Resources at you.’

‘And you won’t. Now, home.’ Sam told him, not budging. ‘Or else..’

‘I’ll go home in a bit, I said. Go home, Sam.’ Malcolm picked up his pen again and was about to start reading where he had left off when Sam’s hand snaked between his arm and chin to grab his tie and yank him towards her. ‘Sam!’ 

‘I warned you.’ Sam said and refused to let go of his tie. ‘Now, be a good boy and get your jacket.’ She was tugging him to his feet and he got up.

‘Really, Sam.. what if anyone sees you … hey!’ Malcolm was being lead by Sam to where his jacket hung. ‘Okay, okay, I get the picture. I’ll go home now.’

‘I’m escorting you off the premises, Tucker.’ Sam told him. 

‘What? Only off the premises and not to my door?’ Malcolm said without thinking. 

‘Do I have to go that far to keep you from working all night? Babysit you all night?’ Sam asked.

‘No! Oh, fuck! I didn’t mean .. ‘ Malcolm went bright red. 

‘You adorable man, Malcolm.’ Sam smiled at him. ‘Is that what you’re thinking about when you get that far-away dreamy look in your eyes when you think I’m not looking?’

‘I don’t, I didn’t.. fucking fuck me, Sam.’ He was trying to hide his face behind his hands. 

‘A bit more than babysitting then?’ Sam teased Malcolm some more before releasing her grip on his tie. Smoothing it down to lie flat once more, she smiled at him. 

‘Sam,’ Malcolm looked at her and stopped breathing a moment. ‘Do you… you.. me.. ?’ Malcolm pointed to her and then himself. 

‘If you want to, Malcolm.’ Sam told him.

‘But.. you’re my.. ‘

‘Still will be.’ Sam told him. ‘Unless you can’t handle it.’

‘Oh, you just watch me handle it!’ Malcolm said with a wide grin as he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.


End file.
